I'm the Liar
by clay phoenix
Summary: [SoraRiku][oneshot] A summary would just make the story sound dumb. Even though it is.


A boy stood in his living room, having a glaring contest with his father; his blue eyes bright as he stared up at his dad's brown ones. The boy gave a frustrated sigh.

"Yeah, I like guys- so?" A certain spikey-brown-haired teen stated with his arms folded.

"That's disgusting," his dad replied, scowling.

"Only in your point of view. Anyways, I'm actually bisexual. Why does it matter to you?" Sora glared back.

"It's not natural. God made Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve," his dad replied, using the saying from other homophobes he associated himself with.

"I don't give a damn. Was anybody actually there to see an Eve? Or even an Adam?" Sora retorted.

"It's in the bible! Show some fucking respect, you don't talk to your father that way!"

"You don't talk to me like I'm DIRT!" Sora snapped. "You just don't understand!"

"I understand that you're not even a real man! Maybe leaving you with your mom so much got to your head! What did she do, dress you up in pink skirts?" he sneered.

"Shut the hell up! It's not Mom's fault!" Anger had sewn itself into Sora's voice. If only his mom _were_ here, she'd understand.

"You're disgusting. Who're you whoring yourself to now?" His dad taunted. Sora's calm demeaner was starting to break. One more crack like that...

He wondered what happened to his old dad. The dad that had comforted him when his mom had died in the car crash. The dad that had taught him to stand up for himself in fights and then had taken care of him when he came home bruised. His father back then, who'd accepted Sora even though he lost at everything and did seem a little girl-ish in a childish way. The father who took the place of his mother tucking him into bed and kissing his forehead.

Sora's mother had died when he was seven years old, and before then his father worked at a trucking company, hauling wood and other supplies to other far-away places while he left Sora alone with his mother. When his mother died, his father took her place. He'd been caring and loving and tried to make Sora as happy as possible. Alas, somewhere along the way he began to become bitter. He started ignoring Sora and going out to casinos, throwing money away to machines as if it would ease the pain of his loneliness over the past eight years. He couldn't get over her. Even as he was driving trucks and taking boats across the ocean, he'd never once stopped thinking about her. His beloved wife, taken away within the timespan of five seconds, smashed within her car- under metal crashing with metal and helpless to escape. He'd tried to be happy; he'd tried to make Sora happy, but over the course of a few years, he finally gave up. Sora was old enough to take care of himself, and now look what he'd done. He's gone and got himself a boyfriend. It made his dad downright _angry_ to figure out any son of _his _was a homosexual. _After all he'd done for him, too._

"No, YOU'RE disgusting, you close-minded bastard," Sora replied angrily. He tried storming out of the living room and up the stairs when his father grabbed him by the arm.

"Are you going to adopt children?" his father asked sarcastically. "Are they going to be gay, too?"

"Go to hell," Sora mumbled, yanking his arm away from his fathers grasp and running up the stairs.

"DOES RIKU TAKE IT IN THE ASS, TOO!?" his father yelled up the stairs.

"GO TO HELL!" screamed Sora as his eyes started to water, slamming his door as an added effect. He slid down the door, dropping down on his bottom as he pulled his legs up to his face and lay his head on his knees. Why did he have to be so hard on him? He even said he still liked girls, but his father wouldn't listen. He was too busy thinking about how his manly Sora was a homosexual and was no longer eligible to be treated as anything but scum. Tears slid down his cheeks and onto his legs, his baggy black shorts hung against his thighs while he hugged his legs closer. Why can't that bastard just accept it? What had gone wrong to change his caring father into that gambling alcoholic asshole downstairs? Sora's tears continued to escape his eyes while he wiped them away. All he could feel was sadness. Sadness, anger, grief. He despised cars for taking his mother away. He despised the driver of the other car, who had been transported to a hospital with critical injuries but still survived. The driver had been drunk, no doubt, swerving on the road as he tried to get home from a graduation party at his friend's house. He hadn't noticed his mom driving on the other side of the road; hell, he'd barely noticed when his car had smashed into Sora's mother's and crashed on top of her. The wreckage was shocking, she'd just been in the wrong place at the wrong time and got the short end of the stick.

Sora remembered being watched by his babysitter while his mom was at work; she only worked two days a week, cleaning houses for extra money. Then a police officer came to their door, Sora opening it and his babysitter scolding him from the living room doorway for not looking to see who it was; after all, he was just a kid. She had talked to the officer and started to cry, she put her face in her hands and muttered 'no way' over and over again. The girl had turned around and hugged Sora, crying into his shoulder.

_"What are you cwrying about?" Sora asked in a soft little voice._ _The girl had shaken her head and continued to weep; he hugged her back_. She never did tell him what she was crying about. The next day, after being hauled around in many police cruisers and soothed by many people when he didn't even know what had happened, his world had finally ended. His father had hugged him and told him his mother had gone to heaven.

_"Is she coming back?" He asked, worried. He wanted to know what happened to the three little pigs. He'd fallen asleep the night his mother had been telling him the story. _

_"No, she can't leave where she is. She'll be waiting for us forever, but we can't go yet. We have to live here, because God wants her to himself right now," his father replied, his eyes started to water. Sora looked shocked- his father never cried. _

_"Where's mommy?" He asked. "I want her here. I wanna know w-what happened to the pigs!"_

_"She'll tell you when it's your turn to go to heaven!" he replied._

_"Where's mom!? She has to come back! She can't leave. She's coming back, right?" Sora cried._

_"She's not coming back, Sora. But she'll always be watching over you."_

Sora had cried. He didn't stop crying for a whole day, and after that he'd locked himself in his room, even while his dad tried to sooth him. And here he was once more, crying for a completely different reason, and eight years older to boot.

What's wrong with being bisexual? Even gay! You can be gay and be no less manly than anybody else. It's not like he walked around in frilly pink dresses and made out with random men on the streets. It's not like he was a prostitute, it's not like he whored himself out to every man and pedophile he found on his way to school. While the guys didn't care much, the girls didn't care about it either, hell, alot of girls like gay guys. It was widely accepted in this day and age, with the occasional creeped out jock, of course, but Sora had never been good at sports, so he really wasn't all that "manly" (as they would call it) to begin with. His tears streamed down his face and onto his neck, some even rolling onto his shirt. What had he done to deserve all this? He put his arms on his knees and laid his head on them. He screamed in frustration. The brown-haired boy wiped his tears away for what seemed like the millionth time. His head lay against the door now, staring at the window across from him. He'd heard something hit it, like a pebble. Suddenly another one tapped at it. When he didn't go any closer, a bigger one was thrown at it.   
_Who the hell is trying to break my window?  
_Frustrated still, he crept over to the window, slightly afraid of getting pelted in the face by a possibly larger rock that would probably break his window. He looked down to find a silver-haired boy he knew all too well staring up at him. He opened his window hurriedly, trying to dry his face on his arm- trying to hide his sadness

"H-hey!" he said from his two-story window, smiling sadly down at Riku.

"What's wrong?" the other asked instantly.

"Nothing! Why would you think that?"

"Because you're crying," Riku replied in a worried tone. Sora wiped his eyes- he _had _started crying again.

"Am not," he looked away.

"Sora, come down here."

"I'm NOT going downstairs," Sora snapped.

"See, there is something wrong. Why won't you go downstairs?"

"That bastard is down there," Sora sniffed.

"Then jump!" said Riku.

"What!?"

"Jump! It's not that far, pansy."

"No, you can go through the house," Sora said, closing the window.

"Geez, Sora, you're so stubborn," Riku muttered, making his way to the front door. He knocked once and opened it; he was always welcome in Sora's house. Sora's dad was sitting on the living room couch and glanced over his way.

"Sora's upstairs. He's probably trying on a dress or something," he said, staring at the television. Riku frowned, he glimpsed a sad expression on Sora's father's face. What had happened? He bounded up the stairs and came to Sora's door. He heard Sora sitting against it and, he was- crying. He heard a sob escape him.

"Sora?" he asked softly. The boy stopped immediately and got up. He paused a moment before opening the door for Riku. Soon as the door was open, Riku grabbed the boy -who had turned away towards the window- from behind and pulled him against himself. "What's wrong?"

"Everything," the brown haired boy muttered. Riku pecked him on the cheek.

"What happened?"

"My dads a homophobe," Sora mumbled softly. Riku scowled and turned the boy around in his arms.

"Who cares what he thinks?" he said.

"I should," said Sora glumly.

"No, you shouldn't. He doesn't know what he's saying anymore. He's just lost- don't listen to him. Besides," Riku paused and hugged Sora closer, resting his head on his shoulder, "I love you more than any _girl_ ever could," he smirked. Sora smiled against his chest.

"Yeah. Remember that time we were sparring in front of him and you pinned me against the ground? He didn't even notice you kiss me, he just turned around and groaned 'cause I lost," laughed Sora. "I never was good enough for him. Not after Mom died," he frowned. The brown-haired teen felt Riku take a step back and grab his head.

"Stop making sad faces like that. Your dad is just having trouble dealing with his loss, even if it's been eight years. But you have me, and I'll take good care of you for your mom. She wouldn't mind, would she?" He rested his forehead against Sora's, staring down into his eyes.

"No," said Sora softly, "She wouldn't."

Riku nodded. "Then ignore him. He'll find his way eventua-," said the silver-haired one as he was interrupted by Sora's mouth against his. He wrapped his arms around Sora's back and pulled him closer. Closing his eyes, he felt Sora's tongue lick his lips. He smiled and teased the boy, he wouldn't open his mouth to him. Sora pulled back and smirked.

"What, we're not allowed to kiss properly unless you start it?"

"Precisely. I'm the one that wears the pants in this relationship."

"Duh, 'cause I'm wearing shorts," Sora laughed and grabbed Riku's hair, pulling him down to his height. "Then hurry up and start it, _'master'_."

"Master, I like the sound of that," Riku smirked and grabbed Sora's bottom lip with his teeth.

"Ow, be careful, I'm fragile," said Sora sarcastically.

"No, you're a liar-," Riku said, grabbing his hair, "you like it."

"So?" the boy laughed.

Riku kissed him on the lips briefly and pushed him onto his bed. Silver hair draped itself across the pillows as he lay himself on the side of the bed closest to the door. Staring out the window he felt the smaller teen lay an arm around his chest. Sora closed his eyes and felt tired, drifting off to sleep with Riku next to him. Said silver-haired one looked out at the sky, the slowly moving white clouds turning into different shapes he imagined, feeling Sora's breathing against him. He imagined Sora's mother, he'd known her before she died. He'd known Sora for ten years. One day, when he was seven years old (Sora being six), he came over to their house and found Sora sick. His mother had kindly told him that he could get sick if he came around Sora that day, but Riku would have none of it.

He managed to persuade her to let him in, and so, she took his hand, leading him upstairs to Sora's room. Sora lay in bed coughing, his head resting on the pillow, his hair damp and messier than usual. Riku walked over and hugged him.

_"Sora, stop being sick," he commanded. Sora's mother behind him laughed softly. He draped a cold wet cloth over Sora's head. "You're just scared to come out 'cause I was gonna beat you at sparring practice today." Sora's eyes shot open._

_"No..." he pouted, letting his eyes drift shut once more. He coughed as Riku walked towards the doorway._

_"He's lying. I was gonna win today," Riku smiled. "but I can stay here and take care of him!" _

_Sora's mother smiled at him. "Riku, promise me you'll take care of Sora when I'm gone?"_

_He looked confused. "Gone where?"_

_"When I can't be here for Sora, will you take care of him?"_

_"What do you mean, I'm taking care of him now!" Riku said, walking over and hugging Sora. _

_"You'll understand when you're older," She laughed. He scowled. _

_"Dad always says that. Specially when I ask him why he kisses mom," Riku made a disgusted face. "Gross."_

_She laughed again. "You just wait. You might."_

_"Ew! Gross. I'll never kiss nobody. __Never__!" _

Riku looked down at the Sora that was hugging him now. He gently pushed his hair out of his face and lifted it, kissing him on the lips. Sora slyly parted his lips and slipped his tongue over Riku's mouth. The silver-haired boy pulled back and Sora opened his eyes.

"Why'd you stop?" Sora laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "Geez..."

Riku laid his head back again and rested it against Sora's. The smaller boy closed his eyes again.

_**"I'll never kiss nobody. **__**Never**__**!" **_

_I guess... I'm the liar... _he smiled, closing his eyes and falling asleep in Sora's arms.

------------------------------------------------------ 

**Authors Note:** Ewwww, I tried writing a sweeet story grosss!  
This may or may not be a oneshot. Never know. I think this turned out pretty bad. ):


End file.
